From Zombies to Power
by Razaraga
Summary: A couple of friends were sent to a Walking dead world, watch them as they learn their powers and eventually get off to the multiverse with their random hijinks
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I woke up on something hard. It felt like I slept on a fucking bench. Opening my eyes and sitting up, I found that I _did_ sleep on a bench in some park. I threw my legs over the side of the bench so that I could sit properly and took stock of my situation… and promptly saw some kind of fairy dragon thing sleeping on the back of the bench.

The dragon-fairy thing was a blue color, with no legs. Instead it had two long arms with two large, fairy like wings connecting from the shoulders. The wings were kinda like if a fish's fins were rounded, had some bits longer than others. It's tail had two long light green kinda vine-ish bits at the end that were honestly half of it's length… which wasn't much at all.

It's hair was more a cyan color and went down to it's shoulders at least, and considering it's neck was really long that meant it had a _lot_ of hair. It's arms were almost as long as it's body and had actual hands, so if this wasn't like this before it'd probably be able to get around with those before it found out how to fly.

Done with mentally describing what was mostly a forcefully injected crack hallucination, not that I'd know anyway I didn't fucking touch the stuff, I looked at myself. I was wearing black nike sneakers over black socks, had some dark grey cargo pants on with plenty of pockets and wore a lighter grey t-shirt. I looked ready to rob a motherfucker.

Reaching up, I moved my hair a little to check on it, still black, and was startled by the most squeaky voice I'd ever heard. It sounded like Minnie Mouse on helium. "Uh, wha- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!" Something behind me, likely the little dragon thing, shouted out in surprise.

The dragon thing was getting off balance fast, so I reached out and scooped the thing up, cradling it in my arms. Not like it needed the space, it was so fucking small. "What the fuck? It's a giant!" The dragon said as it looked up at me. "Wait… Daddy, is that you?"

Yep. That was Night alright. Nobody else called me that, it being a inside joke due to a couple of fics we'd worked on together and mine had always been the fatherly responsable one… maybe we should do a Asgore Asriel/Chara thing sometime? Thoughts for later. Also thoughts for if we even can once we figure out where we are.

"Yeah, sweetie," I replied with a chuckle. "Though for the sake of talking with others we should probably use an actual name for me," I added with a frown. I didn't want to use my real one, didn't know if I was in a fic of the fan variety or not.

The little dragon hummed a bit. "How about I just call you 'The R', since you always seem to use R names in fanfics?" The little adorable dragon suggested. Mulling it over in my head a bit, I nodded. It was good enough for now.

"Sure," I replied with a nod. At that moment, there was a groaning sound that went through the air. It wasn't a pleasurable one, more like a groan of the undead… oh, crap. Turning to the source, I saw three walking corpses, likely attracted by Nights screaming like a little squeaky voiced girl on three tanks of helium.

Cursing to myself I quickly lifted Night to my shoulder. "Hold on!" I ordered quickly as I turned and ran the fuck away from the three undead. I had no weapons on me, fuck that noise. I felt him wrap around my neck with his little dragon self and jogged a bit. I didn't want to outright sprint, that'd just make me easy pickings.

Running past the sign at the entrance of the park and not caring for it's name, I saw undead practically everywhere. I made sure to be as quiet as possible as I snuck around them, going into a random store. When I got inside it looked to be some kinda one-stop shop kinda place, with a little of everything.

Looking around, I was surprised the place hadn't been looted already, but then thought that it likely never got the chance to be with all the undead outside and no time to do so. I don't think there was even anyone in here and the door just wasn't locked before the apocalypse started.

Going to the front of the store real quick, I closed the shutters for the windows and the door. They were the metal kind that were segmented so I could still see outside, but nothing was getting in here without some form of super strength. Feeling the little fairy-dragon still clinging to me, I smiled in relief.

"C'mon, we're safe for now. You can let go," I said gently, rubbing the little dragons back a little, trying to keep the dragon calm. It wasn't working.

"T-those were z-z-zombies, literal fucking z-zombies!" The dragon squeaked in a panicky voice, which only made his helium tank count go up to five. "W-what kinda s-shit have we g-gotten ourselves into!?"

I noticed some light objects in the store start floating around. "No reason to panic," I assured him gently as I rubbed his back more. "Look around."

He did so, still a little panicked and noticed the stuff. His panic faded, and with it the objects fell to the floor. Some crinkled when they fell and others crashed a bit, but thankfully the glass was enough to stop any undead outside from hearing us.

"D-do I have m-magic?!" Night asked in excitement.

"Yes, as it appears to be. Weak ass magic, because you lifted like five light things there, but it's a start," I said as I smirked down at him. "Who's my adowable widdle dwagon? You are, yes you are!" The glare I got in return for this could melt super-pluto… which would just be a regular planet. But ice. It was also incredibly adowable.

I chuckled. "That adorable little glare will scare noone," I commented to the little dragon as I looked around for some kinda backpack.

The glare doubled… in adorableness. "If you're not careful when I learn how I'll turn you into undead bait!" He warned in his squeaky voice, removing all threatening aspects of it immediately.

"Say that with less helium, I might get a little spooked," I replied with a teasing grin on my face, walking over to two things. One was a sash, to carry him in, and the other a backpack that was black and seemed to be on the larger size. I looked to where the dragon was on my shoulder and saw him trying, and failing, to blow fire.

What he managed instead was the most adorable sparkles. "You are the most adorable," I commented as I pet him. The dragon curled up a bit on me and pouted adorably. "Stop pouting and help me get supplies."

He pouted more. "No! You're a meanie!" He shouted and then instantly a look of regret was on his face and in his light pink sparkling eyes when he realised how cute that was. "I immediately regret my decision." '

Snickering a little, I set him in the sash. "Well you go ahead and be adorable there then, I'll get us food and stuff," I replied. I walked up and down the aisles, getting a bunch of food first. I mostly got canned stuff that didn't require cooking, mostly spam and stuff like that.

When we got to some knives however, I had a thought. Me and Night had been working on something last night, and if I was right… I tried willing the knife to float. It took a moment, before it did. It seemed a little harder to control than it should be.

The little dragon looked fascinated as I lifted the knife with my will alone. "Well, we are now significantly better off," I commented with a grin. If I was right, all I needed to do was learn how to summon them.

Night looked at up at me in awe, before banging his head on my chest muttering 'stupid' to himself. "Remember where that's from?" I asked in bemusement as I looked around, will more knives to my side. Chara, eat your heart out.

After coming to his senses, Night shook his head. "Okay, I can make paint stuff, I can reverse whatever I do with these powers, I can restore stuff, and I'm magical… and also tiny as all living hell," He mumbled to himself.

"Well, we got pretty much all I can carry in terms of ammo, guns, foods and stuff. Now let's try to find some method of transportation… actually…" I looked down at the blades, having an idea. I pulled four to myself before tying them around my upper arms and thighs, making sure the rope that was in the store was on tight.

With that I went outside, and tried willing the blades up. It was even slower than before, taking a whole five seconds before I was lifted up into the air. "I believe I can fly~" I said in a sing song voice, getting my ten other assorted blades into the pack before lifting me out of zombie reach. Now where to head to…

"Where should we go now?" I asked the adorable little dragon that I was carrying with me as I flew.

"Disneyland," The dragon replied in the most squeeky of deadpan voices. I rolled my eyes at this, before just heading in a direction and hoping we'd find something decent.


	2. Chapter 2

We were flying over the country, looking around. After flying over your dick, we reached a field. There were around twenty or so undead slowly shambling towards a figure lying in the field.

The figure itself seemed to shining brightly, making almost impossible to make out any details beyond a young human shape. I flew us down and brought out my other ten knives, untying the ones wrapped to me quickly when I landed. I lifted the fourteen knives up above the undead, high enough to that, after letting them go they impaled the undead right from the top of the head.

Now with six left, I pulled the knives out with a bit of mental effort and swiftly dealt with them. I turned to the figure now as I had the knives flick the blood off. "Hey, you alright?" I asked the figure that was glowing.

"Y-yes." I heard her said with a watery and echoey voice, the figure seeming to try and sit up but failing.

Frowning a bit, I looked her over. "You seem to be a bit… energy-like right now," I said to her a little bit worried.

"Yeah you're all glowy and shit right now," The little dragon in my slash said with the most squeeky of voices.

She nodded before wincing as mover energy seemed to flake off almost. "Y-yes...U-unstable…" She says.

"That sounds bad… would you like to make a deal?" I questioned as I sat down cross legged next to her glowing form.

"D-deal?" She said almost statically, more energy seeming to flake off of her. I nodded to her a bit.

"Yes, a deal. I will make you stable and in return you join my friend and me, join our group," I told her as I leaned forwards a bit.

"Why?" She asked as she winced and yelped as a large amount of energy left her.

"Because I am part demonic, soul wise. It's a power of mine. If you make the deal with me it should enable me to save you," I replied simply and with a shrug of my shoulders. Wow I was really channeling the demon soul thing.

Suddenly, Night came out of the sash a bit. "I AM THE FAIRY DWAGON GOD, FWEAR MWE!" He said in the most adorable squeaky voice of his.

The girl seemed to giggle before wincing again. "S-so, t-that deal?" She said shakily, fading fast.

"All you need to do… is shake my hand," I told her with a smirk, my hand instinctively igniting in blue flames as I held it out for her to take.

The girl seemed to hesitate at that before shouting as a leg completely disappeared in a flash of a light. I gestured to the hand with my head, urging her to take it. Seeing no other choice, the girl rather desperately clasped my hand as her other leg vanished. With that the flames spread from me over her, and I _changed_ her. First stabilizing her form, I argued with the demon-me, not really a separate entity more a half-sentient part of the deal, that reading her mind would be imperative to future deals, so I could give her a desirable form.

With that her form shifted. The form shrunk even more before the light burst off and revealing her new look.

The girl looked around Eleven or so with long blond hair. She blinked her naval blue eyes at me.

She wore a kimono with the sleeves detached with a white undershirt tank top and a red skirt, Geta painted black and dark blue stockings that went all the way up to her thighs and a Yellow ribbon tie a bit of her hair into a braid.

Finally, she had two fluffy Fox ears and a very large and extremely soft and fluffy looking tail, both traits making her hair color.

, "Now that's better, isn't it?" I asked with a chuckle as I looked over her form again, looking for anything wrong with it and making sure she was fine.

She nodded nervously. "Y-yeah…" The little girl said. Smiling a bit I helped her up to her feet as I stood to. "T-thank you, g-goshujinsama…"

Blinking a bit I surprise at this, I shrugged to myself. "Let's get going now, okay? I don't think I can carry both of us with my trick, so we'll need to walk," I said to her and Night, putting all but two knives away, which orbited me. Safety first.

"O-okay." The little fox girl said with a slight bow. "W-where are we going?"

I simply shrugged to her. "For now? We are simply wandering and looking for a place to stay my adorable little fox," I told her as I reached a hand out to her for her to grab.

She nodded before taking my hand obediently and nervously. I gently ad soothingly rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that will hurt you, not on purpose anyway," I assured her calmly

"Y-yes, goshujinsama." She said with a nod. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, I continued to walk slow enough for her to keep up, looking for a farm or something we could live on.

Suddenly, Night spoke up. "Hey, why don't we gwo bwe bwandits and steal evewything from evewyone?" The adorable little dragon suggested with all of the seriousness he couldn't muster in his voice due to it's cuteness.

"N-no please…" The little girl with a shake of her head before looking at me.

"We aren't doing that… what's your name, by the way?" I asked the little girl. Never got her name… strange. Figured that'd be something the contract would give me.

"My name?" She repeated and the paused. "My… name… is… " The girl didn't continue after that, going silent.

"Her new name is SS1!" Night exclaimed, earning a smack upside his little head from me. Bad fairy-dragon.

I looked to her with a smile. "It's alright, if you don't remember your name, that means you can just pick whatever one you like best, right?" I suggested to her calmly.

"O-okay, goshujinsama." She said with a nod, shaking a bit. "B-buts whats 'SS1' mean?"

Huffing a little, I glared at Night. "Nothing important," I told her as I moved the sash to be on my back, hugging her and rubbing her back to calm her.

"It-" Was all Night managed before a knife was at his throat. "You won't do it, I'm the only tie to our world you have," He said.

"And you are being a jerk. Jerks in apocalypses don't last long," I replied neutrally even as I still tried to sooth the little girl in my arms.

"And it'd be nigh impossible for me to die here," The dickhead dragon said.

"You have no immortality powers… last I checked, you were a faerie dragon, not a pheonix dragon… and I just need to say a couple words to kill you," I replied coldly. Why was he being such a fucking ass all of a sudden?

Night narrowed his eyes. "And you won't, you won't say those words," He replied challengingly.

"Fairies. Aren't-" Was all that I managed before he flew up in a panic, probably not realizing he did before slapping his hands around my mouth.

He looked at me with betrayal in his eyes. I removed him from my mouth and raised an eyebrow. "What? Not like you woulda died immediately dude. It takes like five minutes for that to really take effect," I said neutrally.

"Y-you were g-going to k-kill me?" Night asked with tears in his eyes, really choking up at this.

"No, of course not. Still though, stop being a jerk already. It makes people do things they'd regret," I replied as I pet him a little with one hand, the other still hugging the blonde in my arms.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I'm a tiny little thing that can barely do anything! I moved a few chip bags when I was super emotional, whoop de fucking do! So tell me. What am I supposed to do?!" Night ranted a bit.

"Well, you were the idea guy. Use your noggin instead of your butt," I replied before pausing. "If you still have one of those…"

"I don't even know if I have a dic-" Was all he managed before I shut him up with a hand.

"No cursing," I replied simply as I gestured to the kid. "And if you fly off I will pin you down with knives."

Night narrowed his eyes at me. "What's the big fu-" Was all that was managed before he was shut up with the pommel of a knife knocking him out.

The little girl squeaked at my show of force and closed her eyes. "Sorry about that, he has moments of being a meanie head. I didn't scare you, did I?" I gently asked as I set Night in the sash.

She shook her head. "N-no goshujinsama" She lied.

"Sorry," I replied anyway as I pet her, seeing through her lie effortlessly.

The girl hummed a tiny bit, not responding further than that. With that silence came over as we went out in search of a place to call home.


End file.
